


[Podfic] indifferent, but distanced perfectly; projected endlessly

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, special effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Her life is like their language.Not a straight line, but a circle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [indifferent, but distanced perfectly; projected endlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662897) by [fakelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakelight/pseuds/fakelight). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 [Music version]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eovfd18u7t2imsq/indifferent%2C%20but%20distanced%20perfectly%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 14,02 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:02


  * [MP3 [No Music]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eovfd18u7t2imsq/indifferent%2C%20but%20distanced%20perfectly%20%5Bmusic%20version%5D.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 10,1 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:47

  
---


End file.
